This invention relate generally to improvements in jewelry relating to suspension of pendants as from necklaces, and more particularly concerns novel plate, support loop and clasp apparatus facilitates pendant suspensions from necklaces.
There is continuing need for improvements in jewelry components that enable removable and adjustable supporting of a holder from a necklace, and removable and adjustable suspension of different pendants from such holder, all in a quick and easy manner.
The prior art does not allow for a wide variety of pendant bails, but mainly ring or charm type bails. The prior art includes a mechanical bridge type device and it is not decorative, ornate, or enhancing to the attached pendant drop.